


Sleep and Dreams

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, Poetry, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: ...in which Rose remembers past travels and is happy with her present.**a tentoo/rose poem**





	Sleep and Dreams

She loves to watch him sleep.

When they traveled in the TARDIS  
she had her own room,  
but oftentimes she fell  
asleep  
in the library  
or at the kitchen table  
even curled up in the jump seat  
in the console room,  
and he was there when she woke up,  
reading or tinkering,  
peeking at her from the corner  
of his eye.

In those days she longed  
to fall asleep in his arms,  
to feel his hearts beat  
to hear his breath in her ear.

But there was a space between them,  
a space called  
Fear  
or  
Doubt  
or  
Time.

Now the space is  
gone,  
melted away in the breath  
between one universe  
and the next.

In their own little house,  
all cozy in front of the fire,  
or pressed against each other  
in their bed,  
covered in blankets,  
they fall asleep  
tangled together.

She likes it best  
when she wakes first,  
when she can see his face  
with every hint of worry or care  
erased,  
traded in for a haze of dreams.

He’s sleeping now,  
eyelashes brushing cheeks,  
firelight painting shadows  
across his face.

The first time they met  
he took her hand, said “Run!”

Today she is happy to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 30: Cozy


End file.
